User talk:Ipap0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unclaimed Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 00:44, November 10, 2010 ... Uhm, Hey Hey. I'm Cleo, daughter of Henry. Well, the gods don't come on to much anymore... But I could help you I guess =/ And yes, this is ALL real. For example, I'm a vampire, lycan, and pheonix. So... Yeah. Not a whole lot of people on have been to CHB... Uhm, so... Yeah. Hey~ Hey Wassup? I've been having a lot of luck today, how about you?Rukia12 22:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Im fine, Anyway, gonna try to get more info on the satyr, it HAS to be this one kid im like sure of, but ya never know, and i feel its weird after 5 days of this site, the old kid came back, it jeans as usual. But ya know aint sure, Hmm... Ipap0 4:25 November 15, 2010. :) Why did you almost faint? Thats great.^_^ Your so lucky you got claimed, I wish I would get claimed soon. I hate it when I'm alone, something kept making sounds and it looked like the sounds came from behind me outside. I scared the crap out of me.0_0 .. Rukia12 00:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, wassup? Rukia12 22:31, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! caleb isnt the satyr, destiny just told me.. she said but he is hiding a deathly secret.. o.o.. I wonder... But do any of these names ring a bell that you once.. um admired as in : Loved, liked, or looked up to the beggining of this school year? remember you NEVER think of them anymore, so you might have to remmeber if you had used to admire them : Moses, tyler, asher? Rukia12 00:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) lol AURA!! dude I just saw my AURA!!! I was looking at how to see your own i did this - Went in bathroom, turned of lights - looked at mirror and just thought : Aura. So, my hearing blurred, i got a little dizzy, then after 2 seconds it stopped - and i saw it. Around my soilders and arms - light blue coming off. It was a little darker then sky blue - like the link color - still just a little darker. It was VERY bright to... omg gonna practice more see if i can get more to come off.. that was frkn epic!!!!!!!! :D. I just have to practice how to see other peoples auras now - sighs- So i can find the satyr lol. -Ipap0 Okay, will do thanks.:) I tried doing it and I think I saw my aura. It was green... Cool! Can you see other peoples auras.. I cant really -sighs- I think.. err.. But, if you can.. then.. we can find our satyr. He WILL have a gray aura. Ive read about it on stuff. So... yeah. Can you practice seeing auras? Ive read about it on things, and all the articles people talked about it they said they did this - . Squint your eyes, Focus on the outline of someones body, then slowly open your eyes back up. Then i guess just look intensly at the outline body form of the person some mroe till somethin shows up. It would be easier to do it with eachother, because ive read our aura's our brighter. So if you can comeover this weekend, or, if you can figure it out now... then think of other people you think are the satyr.. It was light green, sorta limish. Anyway I really want ot know who my goldy parent is... Idk, but i can almost gurantee its probably apollo now. If its someone different.. o.o.. lol. have you emailed the gods? and/or lady rhea? No, what should I say? Well.. i just told facts about mself to help figure out who my god parent is.. but they can just tell you who it is tho.. lol fail on me. But i mean, just email them both asking nicely for your god parent to claim you..and stuff also can you see if they can give us anymore hints on who the satyr is..? I mean, im so lost now.. You dont have to unless you want to know to. But ya, i mean, have you thought of any1 else yet?